As the development of telecommunications services business, there is a demand for realizing more flexible control capabilities of data and flows by the WEB managing client. Abundant expressions of scripting language may achieve such an object and in particular, a script running engine may be implemented at a business end, and scripts may be edited and managed at a management end.
In a BMP system, an editing script with customized expression is widely used. The format of the customized expression is fixed with unitary expression, which is only capable of performing relatively simple logical operation, such as size comparison, etc., but cans not support functions and flow control.